


One Last Time

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eric wants, is for Alan to be in his arms, one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

Eric thought that for once, life was going to be kind to him.

At work, he received less paperwork and less souls to reap meaning he could be at home faster to be with his lover more and more. Alan was okay lately as he had no attacks and Eric had begun to think that maybe, _maybe_ the illness that held Alan's body hostage had just vanished, that Alan's body had won against it, that he'd be able to live with Eric forever like normal.

Then Eric knew life was just toying with him.

The day had started out normal. He and Alan saying their good mornings, eating breakfast with each other, walking to work and separating for the rest of the day until they could rejoin at five-thirty when their shift ended. Occasionally, Alan would enter his office to give him a cup of tea, perfectly made with a small, loving peck on his cheek, wishing him luck on his soul collecting and occasionally Eric would do the same, bringing Alan tea, placing a loving peck.

He had taken his scythe to many souls that day, not once thinking about the soul that he had left behind in the Library, but once he returned, there were no friendly smiles, no cheery hello's and no Alan to welcome him back. He wandered to Alan's office to find no one but the lonely desk and papers that had been scattered in a time of panic. Eric's scythe slipped from his fingers as he realized what had happened, why the Library suddenly had a glum and solemn tone to it. He walked almost mechanically to the infirmary, his hand pushing open the hospital door where his eyes fell upon his lover. IVs attached to his arm, a tube helping him breath, his chest rising and falling in irregular patterns.

His body moved slowly to Alan's bedside, reaching out and touching his cold hand, slowly holding it between his own before his knees gave away and he fell to the floor, still gripping the pale hand, tears falling from his eyes. He could barely whisper Alan's name as he kissed Alan's hand, crying, silently begging for Alan to live, for him to spend just a few more minutes so he could tell Alan how much he cared, how much he loved him, how much he didn't want to lose him and for Alan to look up at him as he always did, with his eyes there were always so happy and so cheerful compared to the obvious pain he fought with every day.

All Eric wanted, was Alan to live just a little bit longer, for them to be able to spend a little more time with him. To be able to kiss his cheek even if it was for the last time.


End file.
